


一夜

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 警察盾和芭蕾舞冬（并没有什么意义），反正两个人都是戏精





	一夜

史蒂夫回家没有看到他的巴基，他磨人的，性感的，正在发脾气的男友。

现在是凌晨一点四十五，巴基的舞鞋好好的躺在鞋柜里，原本史蒂夫回到家就可以把男友柔软的身体搂进怀里，舒舒服服地睡到九点，可是现在看来巴基的气并没有消。

他们说好每周五留出时间进行一次约会，这个约定一开始并不是这样，巴基坐在他身上耍赖，要求一周三次的浪漫时分，随着职位的提升史蒂夫的工作越来越忙，巴基倒是因为芭蕾舞团暂时没有演出计划而按时回家，他们约会的次数一减再减，直到今天他因为紧急任务加班，巴基第一次挂了他的电话。

史蒂夫知道他在哪，头疼得是如何哄他回家。

酒吧在这个点才体现最火辣的氛围，史蒂夫吃力地挤开人群，他的男朋友整个人贴着钢管收获一阵阵欢呼，“他可太辣了！”这是史蒂夫听到最多的称赞，巴基明显也看到他了，幼稚地落地，做出一个顶胯的动作，漂亮的脖颈如天鹅般向后仰去，他总能把纯洁和引诱结合得完美。

开始有人在他的裤子里塞钱，歪歪扭扭的醉汉叫嚣着要操得这双小腿儿再也攀不上任何柱子，污言秽语激荡起人们心中的欲望，史蒂夫被挤到角落，他的男友在台上露出挑衅的微笑，台下是欢笑声戛然而止，有人钳住那只小野猫的爪子，把他抗在肩上带走了。

“我希望那些人的拳头不会砸在我脸上。”

他们敢？巴基不说话，史蒂夫说什么都不理，他是打定主意要拿到自己想要的，也许是他听话惯了，这次的“离家出走”让他再次突破了情趣的底线，他要的性爱可以更刺激一点。

史蒂夫把安静下来的小猫抵在墙上，迫不及待地亲吻他的后颈，硬挺起来的性器隔着布料在臀瓣之间磨蹭着，手钻进舞男的上衣，掐住他早已变得坚硬的乳头。

“你多少钱一晚上？”史蒂夫向他的耳后吹气。

巴基的手臂反向勾住他的脖子，轻笑着说，“恐怕您付不起，那些为我狂热的——”

“我猜我是付不起的。”史蒂夫打断他，“所以我把你掳到这里，”他色情地捏了捏男人的屁股，“我想让你离不开我的老二，其他人可没有这个本事满足你淫荡的小屁股。”

巴基的呼吸急促起来，有一瞬间他怀疑搂着他的人根本不是他的史蒂夫，他正经的警察男友，很好，他们都在生气。

“你希望我在哪儿操你？走廊，还是后面的小巷子？或者你想跟我回家。”史蒂夫解开巴基的扣子，开始抚弄他胸前的肉粒，“但我不会，我可付不起这个价格。”

“您的话……唔……可真有点多。”他勃起了，紧身皮裤勒得他难受。

“有吗？亲爱的。”史蒂夫把他掰过来，巴基倒有些不自在，不去看他深情的眼睛，男人凑近一些，亲亲他的耳垂，说，“我可是看到你就硬了。”

后巷没有什么人来，又黑又潮湿的地段总是不受欢迎的，巴基跪在地上，颇有技巧地吞吐着史蒂夫尺寸惊人的肉棒，他只能含进去一半，另一半他用上了手，调皮地安抚着两颗沉甸甸的卵蛋，舌头抵住男人的马眼，发出“呜呜”的呻吟声。

“天哪，你——你简直不可思议。”巴基不是第一次给他口活，史蒂夫一直纵容男友在床上尝试更多花样的要求。

史蒂夫把手指插进对方的棕发里，开始缓慢地挺动腰身，阴茎前端顶进了狭窄的喉咙，巴基忍不住地干呕，却是把男人的肉棍咽得更多，被撕开的衣物因为史蒂夫的粗暴动作从肩膀滑落下来，漂亮的胸脯完全展现在男人面前。

“难以想象。”史蒂夫猛地把他拉起来，逆光中巴基看不清他的脸，他们接吻，男人撕咬着他的下唇，那儿肯定肿了，“荡妇，完全的荡妇，我猜你的洞已经在流水了，你渴望我捅进去，把你按在这个脏地方操死。”

巴基贴在他的怀里，丝毫不因为男人的污言秽语感到羞耻，他兴奋极了，比如现在，他胡乱裹着几块破损的布料，而他的男友整整齐齐，只是那根肉刃暴露在空气中，随时准备破开他的身体。

“来吧，来吧——先生。”巴基乖巧地抵着墙，把腰弯下去，完美的腰线弧度一直延伸到他轻颤的翘臀，史蒂夫掰开他的臀瓣，两根手指就插进了一张一合的蜜洞，“啊——好棒，还，还要……”

“操！”史蒂夫没捅两下就加了一根，“小婊子，又骚又浪，十美元就能操你的骚穴，是吗？”

“你在酒吧里勾引那些醉汉，就是为了让我把你带到这里来，狠狠欺负你吐水的小洞。”

史蒂夫把手指抽出来，黏糊的透明肠液抹在了舞男的乳肉上，巴基难耐地媚吟，甬道的空虚快把他逼疯了，史蒂夫只是不紧不慢地撸动着柱身，硕大的龟头抵住娇红的穴口，手掌滑到男友平坦的小腹，舌头把他的耳窝舔到濡湿。

“先生——史蒂夫。”巴基咬着嘴唇，乞求道，“别停在那儿……啊唔，好痒……”他的小屁股开始在男友怀里不安地拱弄，想要被填满。

“操我……操我，先生，啊！”

史蒂夫只操进了一半，他把巴基往自己怀里揽了揽，算是奖励他的乖顺，尝到甜头的小猫迫不及待地扭动着屁股，企图把男人的肉棒全部吃下去，或者多讨些奖赏。

“别贪吃。”史蒂夫不轻不重地拍了一把他白皙的臀部，宛如真正的嫖客一样坏笑着，把捅进去的那一截均数抽出，他的小猫立刻夹紧屁股，穴内的软肉不舍地包裹着柱身，即使看不见他的脸都能感受到委屈。

“唔，啊啊……先生，先生……别抽出去……”

他委屈的小婊子如此贪心，史蒂夫甜蜜地叹息一声，把他翻过来，巴基还来不及控诉，整个人就被抱了起来，史蒂夫把他抵在墙上，咬着他的锁骨，要求他把腿搭上他的肩膀。

这对芭蕾舞演员来说不是难事，巴基娇惯地闹着脾气，男友在他锁骨留下牙印，“搭上去，然后我会把你的骚穴操得合不拢，让你被我的精液填满，像怀孕了一样，”史蒂夫亲了亲男友湿润的唇，“我知道你期待很久了，做我的小婊子，为我生孩子。”

巴基毫无预兆地射在了自己的胸口，被史蒂夫的话语刺激到高潮，他哭泣着不肯说话，却是听话地把腿压上了史蒂夫的肩膀，他是男人，当然不可能怀孕，但他依旧渴望被爱人操得小腹鼓起，淫靡又甜蜜，像史蒂夫一个人的禁肏。

“真是乖宝贝。”史蒂夫吻上他睫毛，同时掐住巴基的腰，将昂扬的肉棒全部顶了进去，两人同时发出满足的叹息，史蒂夫不停歇地挺动着，穴道内的软肉紧紧地缠住他的性器，巴基大声叫着他的名字，史蒂夫没有阻止他，酒吧刺耳的音乐足以掩盖一切，他们突然开始走动，唯一的连接点就是史蒂夫的老二。

因为水泥墙过于粗糙，巴基的背已经被蹭出了红痕，但他的痛感已经被铺天的快乐掐断了，史蒂夫心疼他，准备回到酒吧光滑的后门，这期间简直是巴基的噩梦，肉棒精准地戳刺敏感的腺体。

“不、不要了……史蒂夫，史蒂夫……”

“现在不叫先生了？”

“啊啊——不，我、我错了……”

巴基讨好地去够男友的嘴唇，却被狠狠顶了两下，酸软的腰让他向后摔去，史蒂夫护住他的背和屁股，轻松地捞了回来，因为惊吓，肉洞猛地收紧，绞得史蒂夫一阵舒爽，发狠地捣进最深处，操得巴基又爽又麻，脚趾头都蜷在了一起。

“史蒂夫……先生……”

“乖宝贝——”

“史蒂夫……史蒂夫……”巴基觉得自己的灵魂都快被顶出来，脑子里一片混乱，不由自主地向下伸手去摸对方的卵蛋，软软地开口，“射给我……全部的……”

在体内肆虐的巨物突然胀得更大，男人狠顶了几十下后一股股热流喷涌而出，重重地撞在敏感的肠道上，巴基弱弱地尖叫一声，射在了史蒂夫的腹肌上。

“你多少钱一晚上？”

史蒂夫抽出自己还未完全软下来的性器，任由巴基趴在自己喘息，等他的小猫回过神，又调皮地亲吻男友的胸口。

“十美元，先生。”

手指抚过红肿的、合不拢的穴口，隐隐露出深红色的嫩肉，他好像射得太深了，精液还留在巴基身体里，史蒂夫笑着将十美元的纸币打了个卷，没怎么费力地挤进男友的后穴，在巴基惊诧的急喘中吻住他的嘴唇，异物的不适让小猫不满地哼哼，却也受住了。

“我要把你带回家，我的小婊子甜心。”

然后占有一晚上，巴基愣愣地看着他正经的警察男友，好像把他一辈子的荤话都说完了，巴基痴痴地看着他笑，安心地闭上眼睛。


End file.
